


Royal Indulgence

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother Complex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla's sex appeal is matched only by her fetishistic desires, which Corrin is only too happy to satisfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Indulgence

“Place your hands on your thighs, sister.” The lilac-haired beauty blushed fiercely as her love held her hair in one hand, the other cupping her bare left breast while he whispered in her ear. “You’ve been acting like a harlot lately, so you’re going to be whipped like one.”

Camilla moaned softly as she obeyed, resting her hands on her thighs and offering her naked backside to him. She had been surprised when Corrin had freely accepted her fetishes – in particular, her masochism and her complex about being used sexually by her beloved ‘brother’ – and their married life had been one of passionate love and perverse lust in equal measure. “Master.” She moaned submissively, awaiting the sensation she knew was coming.

A whip struck her across the rear, coaxing a cry of pain and pleasure from the voluptuous young woman. This was one of her favorite parts, being whipped by her love and husband while she exposed her body to him. Corrin insisted she be naked when he made use of her, the better to admire her figure, and she had absolutely no problem with it. She looked over her shoulder with lust-darkened eyes and shook her hips temptingly, moaning, “Please, Master, whip me again.”

He reached around to stroke and fondle one breast, making the lovely lady moan with pleasure. “Be silent, sister. You will speak only when spoken to, or I will stitch those soft lips closed. Understood?” Camilla nodded obediently, only to have her cheek slapped. “Eyes forward. A whore does not meet her owner’s eyes unless told to.” Once his wife had become sufficiently submissive again, he lashed her once more and enjoyed her obvious struggle to stay silent.

The sensation of being whipped was indescribably erotic for the Nohrian princess, who reveled in the sting of the lash and the welts it left on her otherwise flawless skin. She barely restrained a lusty moan as Corrin struck across the backs of her thighs and again at her calves, loving the sadistic attention he paid to her long legs. Her hips shook as if of their own volition, her fine rump on display and just begging to be whipped – a desire he fulfilled with three more stinging strikes. Camilla was breathing hard from arousal, which made it difficult not to cry out or moan when Corrin continued his work on her back, creating an artistic pattern of whip marks from her shoulders to her waist.

Dropping the whip, the dragon prince seized his submissive wife’s bare breasts and licked her neck, whispering, “You seem to be enjoying yourself, whore. Does being whipped arouse you?” She nodded silently, his fondling of her breasts not helping with her arousal. “Filthy girl. You love being used for pleasure, don’t you? Having that beautiful, feminine body with your silky soft skin tortured and ravished for your owner’s enjoyment?” Another nod. “Then get down on all fours in front of the mirror and tell me in bitch-speak how much you want to be used.”

Camilla was blushing intensely as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled to the full-length mirror against the wall. The commands her husband and master gave her were humiliating, to be sure, but she adored being humiliated by him. Once she was in position she began to bark and yip like a dog, watching her blushing, panting face as she degraded herself for her love’s amusement. Her breathing came faster as she watched Corrin approach from behind her in the mirror, having retrieved the whip he had previously used on her. He grinned wickedly at her in the mirror before bringing the whip down across her back, causing her to squeal and yip even louder for him. “Good girl.” He laughed as he saw Camilla gazing lustfully into the mirror, wide-eyed and tongue out in an expression of helpless, humiliating desire.

“You’re such an obedient whore, sister. I’ll reward you for your performance; raise your hips.” Camilla obediently lifted her hips and spread her legs, feeling Corrin grab and knead her sore buttocks before holding her by the hips and thrusting roughly into her. It hurt, yes, but the pain was transcendent to her senses. “Good girl, sister. You have the hips of a high-class whore, and you certainly know how to use them. Go on, look at yourself and see just what a filthy girl you are.”

Her eyes turned to her reflection, showing the princess just how much of a mess she was. Her long, wavy lilac hair was disheveled, her face flushed brightly and her tongue had slipped from her mouth as she panted and drooled lewdly. She bucked her hips in automatic response to Corrin’s hard thrusts between her legs and her luscious breasts wobbled obscenely, all while she offered herself on her hands and knees for her beloved husband’s pleasure. The moments blended together into a haze of lust and pleasure and the sight of her own melting, drooling face until she came hard, three times in quick sensation before Corrin pulled out of her and let his hot seed spray in thick ropes over Camilla’s red, tender backside.

“Such a good, obedient little whore. You’re a pleasure to use, and a pleasure to love. My beautiful, beloved Camilla.”


End file.
